Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to vehicular management systems, and more particularly, to systems and related methodology for improved fuel efficiency based on inter-vehicle, and vehicle-to-infrastructure communication.
Relevant Background
Modern vehicles are typically equipped with one or more computer systems. These systems often provide, among other things, information relating to the vehicle's fuel economy. There are many different versions of these types of devices but generally, each of them provide information with respect to the vehicle's current or historical fuel efficiency. For example, one display may provide and “instantaneous” miles per gallon while another may provide “average” miles per gallon over a specified trip or time frame. Most models of vehicles on the road today can provide this type of information to users with reasonable accuracy. Little information, however, is provided to give the user an indication of what steps can be taken to improve fuel efficiency.
Similarly, navigation systems that are either integrated into a vehicle or added as after market products are widely available that can provide detailed directions regarding a quickest route to a destination or a route that avoids toll roads, ferries or even traffic delays. However, current systems however do not offer a user with route guidance as to how to modify their route to increase fuel efficiency. Moreover, little or no information is provided as how to modify the control of a vehicle to optimize fuel efficiency. For example, it is widely accepted that vehicles consume less fuel at slower speeds.
One basis for that assumption is that as vehicle speed increases, the resistance induced from moving through the air (drag) increases just as is experienced with an aircraft. Such a statement is substantially true in controlled conditions, however, real world driving does not occur in a controlled environment. In reality, better fuel efficiency may be achieved by maintaining a higher speed on one segment of a road and a lower speed on another segment due to several competing factors. For example, if we assume at least one factor for determining fuel efficiency is drag experienced by the vehicle due to wind resistance, then to increase fuel efficiency when traveling with a tail wind, one should speed up. These and other considerations and deficiencies of the prior art are addressed by one or more embodiment of the present invention.